Light Fury
by R3iga1004
Summary: Brun the pass to ashes forged the light into the shadow of the void. As the light no longer shine for it's self but to feed the ever growing shadow of the void.
1. chapter one

Two years have pass since that day. The day fairy fail win again Tartarus. The day everything that i knew the dysfunctional family of mine fairy tail disappeared crumble scater in to the wind.

What left of it was memory's of pain and broken promises. The words Nakama once mean the world to me that give me hope that give me everything that i stand for not its nothing of a distance memory that i wipe clean from my soul.

What left just me and my celestial key. That all i have now. The only thing that left for me. The only hope that my mama give me my own magic.

I found new key adding and building my own family. Learning and exploring my my path as a celestial mage. I learn from a celestial master and take a specialzition to change into a light fury.

What is a light fury you say its a more darker version of a celestial mage. Im a light that hunt and feed on the shadow of the void. The brighter i shine the darker the shadow of the void will grow.

Im lucy Heartfilia an S class light fury from the blood hunter guild call Celestial Shadow. I move in the void and stay in the shadow under the comand of the guild master Reiga Inugami my savior.

Im a light that shine bright

Shall the void of shadow

Consume the light

Darker voidless shall rain on heaven path

Tell me what you think of my first comeback . Is it worth you time ?


	2. Little shadow

First of all i want to shout out to the amazing **Desna** for creating **The Paradesh family** and **The light of the sea** it give me hope to start back on writing. I cant tell you how much you help me in takeing the first step back in this world of writing. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

Thank you for Hiro Mashima for creating FairyTail. I dont own any of it anime or manga. I just own the plot and three of my Oc.

Im haveing a hard time writing this chapter in my phone so forgive me if my english is not up to your standards.

Currently decided to be an ass to me. I cant open the web page on my pc or on my phone. Im currently useing the app one.

Thank you very much for all your kindness in takeing time to read my fanfiction and even review and follow. The review mean the world to me and to know someone out there read it made my day much brighter

 **rmadhumita378** ,michikolyve ,HarumiMisaki,guest,summermoon15,Reewks,pcswe **et33**

I think all of the readers for Light Fury know what the main paring is VanderLucy or VanLu or VL

 **Let the journy begin**

 **Light Fury** **Chapter 2**

The sunlight shine through the curtains from the window blacony wakeing up a bundle up blone in the center of the her bed. Curling more into the comfort of her pillow not wanting to wake up yet.

Lucy always has a problem wakeing up in the morning as she love to stay up late at night writing the nover and letters to her mom.

As of now Lucy live in a nice three bed room condominium appartmen in Elyasion. Elyasion is a private land and houseing the guild members of Celestial Shadow. Its more of an island really.

The island its self have a killer view of the grass sea and strategicly aline with the moon and star.

After a few twis and turn on the comfy bed lucy decided to start the day. Climbing out of the bed and straight to the bath room for the morning rituals.

As usual Lucy start the day with her traning sessions with leo , virgo and capricon at the park near by the house join by one of her new team mate Sarah.

Sarah is a rune mage a different version from Freed. She used her own magic on her self as tattoos on her body. She a short range fighter and love to get close and personal the best a hand to hand fighter in the guild. She has baby blue eyes with dark blue hair that reach to her back. Usualy she tie it in a ponytail and sometime she braid it to the side.

Lucy check her watch suprise that she going to be late if she dont get a move on. She wear her running shoes and lock the apartment.

Lucy gets a few hello and hi from her fellow guildmate as she walk to the evelator.

" Im late Sarah going to chew me alive and spite me back." as Lucy run the park on record time.

 **TickTockTickTock 15 minuet** "

15 minuet late Lucy. This cant go on forever you know punctuality is the key to all success but I forgive you this time because you ran all the way hear then useing your celestial incarnation." Sarah laugh so hard looking at Lucy reaction.

Lucy turn into stone like at what Sarah comment about her being late.

" Omg Sarah i freaking forgot about that. Its look like im still geting use to my new celestial power. I can gate jump useing celestial incarnation. Stop laughing and let get the show on the road." Lucy pouting at her team mate laughing her heart out.

"Ok..ok dear Lucy dont give me that look. Sometime i wonder how can you be our top assassin with the way you act. Lets get you done with my weight rune we burning day light and not to mention what capricon will do to us later." with that

Lucy and Sarah scramble to get it done.

" I bathe in the celestial light as your vasel light fury I call the name Leo of Rengulus , Virgo of Sinclair and Capricon of lilusion come forth. "

A shimer of gold as leo ,virgo and capricon come out from their own celestial gate.

Leo in his former glory in his golden armour as he carry his own name Rengulus. No longer by the name loke of the lion of fairy tail. His loyalty now belong to Lucy till the end of time same as all of Lucy celestial key.

Virgo no longer the girl in the maid outfit she change into a women that get what she want the protector of the one she love. A lovely black short kimono with gold butterfly at it sleeve with red tabi socks and black plump shoes. Her pink hair cut in layers fall from her shoulder. Sinclare her real name

Last but not least Capricon no longer a human with a goat head but a demon with horn beside his head long silver hair in a lose tie at the end eyes shine blood red and black wing tattoo on his back. Illusion his real name

Three of Lucy most powerfull celestial light. As Lucy compleat the celestial job change from a celestial mage to a light fury it also change the core of all her celestial key. Makeing all of her keys no longer in their key forms but their true self with their true name.

" Good morning lucy hime and Sarah chan. Lets us start this work out. Getting both of you sweaty and collapse form exhaustion is my goal for today." Rengulus wink at both of the ladys. Kissing the back of their hand.

" Yes lets us start Rengulus. I cant wait to punish lu hime and Sa chan. In the last session with me both of them were very naughty. Their need more discipline in their work ethics." Sinclare smile and snap the wip in her hand at the girls.

" Lady Lucy and Lady Sarah im letting my slot free for today. Lets Rengulus and Sinclare have their time with you. Enjoy you day my ladys." lillusion disappeared in a shimer of gold.

Lucy and Sarah look at each other and look the two celestial soul infront of them and know this is going to be along day.

" Come on let get this party starting Lucy. Lets see who came out on top we or brother Ren and sister Sin ."

From a far in the shadow of the forest a shadow smirking at him self. After all this years finaly he found the light of the fairy as he melt in to the shadow void bringing good new at last.

 _So any comments on this chapter ? I love too see what you think of the second chapter. Good , Bad , suck , so badd , nyaaaa , meoww , anything. Thank you for your time i hope you enjoy it as much as im writing it._


End file.
